Grease 2- Gundam Wing Style
by Ran Fujimiya
Summary: Okies, Really really short for me. Might be a pg. SHouldn't be too bad. I haven't read it in a while and I can't remember it too terribly much. -.-; oops. Follows some of the same plot line to Grease 2, sorta. R&R PLEASE!?


Grease 2- Gundam Wing Style!  
  
Characters-  
  
The "T" Birds Johnny- Heero Demoochi-Wufei Joealsky-Quatre Goose-Trowa  
  
The Pink Ladies Stephanie- Relena Paulette- Dorothy Brena-Une Sharon-Sally  
  
Micheal- Duo Deloris- Hilde  
  
*************************************  
  
It was the first day of school and the first day of hell for most people, especialy poor Heero. Heero is the leader of the "T" Birds. As the leader poor Heero was forced to hang around with the Pink Ladies, and most people in the school, in fact the whole school knew. Who could forget that Heero was plagued with the most annoying person on the planet, in fact the "T" Birds and the rest of the Pink Ladies were wondering how Relena ended up as the leader of even got in to begin with. She followed him everywhere, if it wasn't that she almost got expelled the last time she tried to follow him into the bathroom, she would. The buses pulled in and Relena stepped off the bus in her pink jacket and black sunglasses. She walked over to where the rest of her group was meeting her. "Shes late, again." said Sally "She'll be here, just wait." Dorothy was always making sure the other 3 had a little more patience for their leader. Although her patience was wearing thin just as much as the rest of them. "There she is!" blurted out Brena. "Are you guys coming? We're gonna be late." With that the Pink Ladies walked off towards the school where as the "T" Birds were just pulling up on their bikes. (Bikes as I will refer to them in this are known as motorcycles for those of you who don't know about them. ^_^) They got off of their bikes and stayed around them, close to the buses where Relena wouldn't find them.Most of the time they would hide in a different place but they had all known where they usually hid so they needed a new spot and the buses hid them nicely. When they thought it was safe, they started to weave through the buses, just to be safe. As they were walking and keeping an eye out, Duo stepped off the bus that they were just about to pass and BAM! Heero crashed right into Duo. He was dressed in almost tight fitting black jeans and a white t-shirt that clung to his every muscle and black shoes. They stood facing eachother for quite some time before either said anything. "Uhhh, Hey. Sorry 'bout that, I have a habit of not paying attention. My names Duo. Duo Maxwell. Whats yours?" "Hn. Next time watch where you're going or Omae o Korosu." With that Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre walked off. "Wow.... I've never met anyone who's quite like him. Damn those leather pants look GOOD on him. Wait a minute. I wonder if he knows where my room is??" Duo ran as fast as he could to keep up with him so he could ask and all he found was a short girl with pig tails and a skate board. "Whaaaaaaa...!!! Offff.. oo that hurt.. uh HI!.. err I'm Duo. Do you know here room uhhh *shuffles out some papers* 16 is?" "Uhh ya. Second floor third door down on your right. I'm Hilde." "Oh. I have another question for you. Uhh what are "T" Birds?" "Guys you should stay away from. They avoid the Pink Ladies the most out of anyone in the school. Most people like them, but the Pink Ladies are a bit odd to say the least." "Who's the guy with messy brown hair, almost the colour of mine?" "Oh. His name is Heero Yuy. Don't mess with him or get in his way. Well I better get going. Just remember to stay away from him." "I'll remember that. Thanks." "No problem" 'Hmm. Heero huh?' Duo raced up to his room as fast as he could. He had already been the last one in the door and the halls were almost empty. He walked into the room and saw Heero and his friends sitting at the back towards the right side of the room. The only seat left was the one beside him. That little fact made him a bit nervous 'Hmm. 'Omae o Korosu'.. what does that mean??' "Uhh Hi again" Duo said a tad shakey"How are you Heero?" "Huh? How do you know my name? I never told you and I havn't seen you around at all... so you must be new." "Oh.. well heh heheheh... I talked to this girl named Hilde and she told me.. By the way. uhh what does Omae o Korosu mean?" "Baka." "Good Morning class. I do beleive we have a new student in our midst today. Please welcome a straight "A" student from Colorado, Duo Maxwell. Duo would you care to stand up please?" Duo stood up and everyone except the "T" Birds fell over drooling. they had seen him before, but Heero a particular fixation with him, but wasn't about to admit to it.... well not yet at anyrate.  
  
After class was done and it was basically the end of the day for almost everyone, Duo headed for the doors. When he was about to open it he saw Heero standing with his friends, glaring at him. 'hmm' Duo ran out of the school braid trailing behind him. He recalled what someone had said in the hallways to him while he was staring at him.'You'll never get his attention unless you have a bike. No bike no Heero. Beleive me' hmm thats what it takes huh? a bike?' Lucky for Duo he lived to ride. He knew many tricks and had an awsome bullet bike stored at his uncles garage for safe keeping. He headed straight for the garage. "Ahh.. my baby." His bike was black with deep silver lightning bolts down the sides and chrome trim. "You'll get his attention"  
  
****The next day**** They day had gone pretty much like all the other ones. Heero glaring at him, but it seemed a little softer than usual. But then again Duo wasn't wearing his usual black tight fitting jeans and white shirt. Today he wore his tight leather pants, a black leather vest with no shirt underneath, showing his well defined chest and abs along with black leather boots. After class was over with, Duo headed for his locker and his helmet. His helmet matched his bike pefectly with the exact same paint job. When Duo had pulled out the helmet, Heero's attention was peaked. "Lets follow him." "Uhh. We know you like him.. so why don't you talk to him instead of glaring.?" "Come on Yuy. Even and onna could see that you like him, so stop being a stocker like Relena and talk to him." "Hn. Come on." Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei followed Duo out to the parking lot. There was a hot bullet bike with silver lightning bolts that they had never seen before parked beside the bike rack. "Heh. he rides a bicycle to school... pathetic. Only onna's do that." "What was that Wufei??" Sally said from behind him. "Kuso! Don't do that onna!" With all the talking they had turnd around to see who it was that scared them so bad. They didn't relized that they weren't paying attention to Duo any more. When the bike started up, they all turned to see the mysterious bike speed off with no sign of Duo. And the only bicycle that was beside the bike was gone as well. Heero just watched the biker speed off into the distance, nob raid or anything trailing and this person was wearing leather coat. Duo had been wearing a leather vest and no shirt and as far as Heero remembered he hadn't seen Duo pull a coat outta his locker with that helmet. "That wasn't... Duo.. was it?" Heero said dumbfounded for the first time any one of them had ever known him. "We'll never know because of some baka onna sneaking up and scaring us!!" Wufei said very irritated. "Well hmmph. I guess I won't tell you that I saw the person that got on that bike, just for that comment." Sally said taunting. "Who cares, I'll figure it out eventually. Tonight. We Bowl!" Heero said a tad odd like for him considering that everytime they went bowling Relena followed them and clung onto Heero like a big pink leech. Everyone blinked at Heero who just shrugged it off and continued off home. "Meet there at 8. Got it? Good." and with that he left. Meanwhile back at Duo's uncles, Duo was shining his bike up getting ready to go check the action out at the bowling alley. Little did Heero know that Duo had only been around the corner to listen in on their conversation. 'Hmm. I didn't think that it would actually work but, psssh it DID! ehehehhe' It was a little after 9 when the "T" Birds had went outside for a smoke. "Do you think he'll show up tonight?" "I'm not sure Quatre but you never know.." Heero said a little sad about not knowing if that person was Duo or not. In the distance they could hear the reving of an engine and in sped the same black with silver bike that had been in the parking lot after school, along with some company close behind. "Damn that guy has crater face following him." Trowa said sounding a bit worried that that guy wouldn't be able to handle it. Duo sped up some more and raised his front wheel off the ground and used one of the cars in the middle of the lot as a ramp and perched himself ontop for awhile before they heard sirens in the distance closing in fast. Crater face and his gang went off leaving him behind. Duo got down off of the car and headed for the 4 boys standing outside dumbstruck. "Hey." he said in a low husky voice. "Wanna ride?" of course his question was directed towards Heero, but something happened that he wasn't expecting. "HELL YES!" everyone shouted at the same time. "Errr.. Heero. Do you want a ride?" He held out a leather gloved hand to Heero, who took it and hopped on behind him. "Hang on!" with that he sped off into the darkness and down a country road towards a cliffed area. When they got there Duo turned off the engine and sat there. Heero was still clinging on to him even after he had stopped. They stared at eachother for a long time, then Heero leaned in and kissed him. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity for both of them. When they broke for air, Heero stared up into his eyes that were covered by goggles. He moved slightly and saw gorgeous vilot eyes staring at him sparkling in the dim light. "Take the goggles off." Heero ordered. "I...I.. I can't." Stammered Duo. "Why not?" "I just can't yet." "Fine. Then I'll do it." Heero reached a hand up and took the helmet and goggles off of his face. Duo kept his eyes closed even after he knew that Heero had his helmet and goggles off. "I knew it was you." Heero said sounding rather happy about his guess being correct. "You.. you knew? I thought you hated me. and why did you say you'll kill me?" "I .. it was a force of habit. Gomen Duo." "Thats ok. Like the bike?" "Hn. I like the thing on the bike better though."That statement sent Duo into a full out blush. "Especially in that outfit you taunted me with all day." "I.. err.. eheheh. You might have to get used to it." "Why?" "It 's my usual outfit considering I ride to school everyday except the first day, hence the different clothes I had on." "Hn. You. Errr. I wasn't the only one eyeing you, you know." "Oh I know. It happens all the time. Every school I go to. Thats why Rydell was the perfect one cuz I heard that it was almost a school of nothing but bikers. That and I heard of the "T" Birds and their hot errr sexy.. errr leader was kinda cute... ehehehehehe....." Duo turned away a touch embarrased. "Hn." Heero said with a smirk plastered on his face."Duo. Duo look at me." Duo turned and faced him. He had the brightest blush on his face and he wasn't smiling anymore. "Why are you so glum all of a sudden." "Oh. Heh. I'm not, I was err I'm not sure..." Duo flashed him a genuin smile that made diamonds look dull. "Sorry Hee-chan. Lost in the moment and me and my big mouth went farther than I thought it would." He blushed again. Heero smirked and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." Duo pulled back just enough so he could look into those eyes he loved so much. "For what Hee-chan?" "For trying so hard. Noone has ever done that for me. I've never met anyone quite so persistant as you have been over the last few months. (Ok ok ok... I am aware I jumped ahead to the pretty much last month for the end of school and grad is coming up and thats when the fun begins. ^_^. Those of you who havn't seen Grease 2 should.. I love it... of course this one has modifications that I've made to the original story. Mainly cuz I like Duo and Heero together.) Well for the exception of Relena, but so far I haven't seen her or the rest of them in a long time, except for Sally of course, cuz shes dating Wufei. But still the rest of them have vanished. I quite like the silence in the....." Duo couldn't stand just listening to Heero ramble almost more than he does so he silenced him with a kiss. They kissed for almost 2 minutes straight or so they thought before they broke for air. Out in the bushes they heard a russle. "What was that Hee-chan?" "I hope its not what I think it might be." Just as that left his lips a loud and very annoying screech echoed through the cliffs. "HEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU!!!" "Uggg. I knew it was too good to be true." Duo sighed and turned around stuck on his helmet and goggles and started the engine."Hang on!" "Hn." Duo reved the engine and took off in the direction Relena came out from, towards the road. When they were just about to be home free the car blocked off the road with a screeching Relena in it along with Dorothy. "Damn! road block.. yeeeuck.. And a PINK one too. Ah well." Duo turned around and headed back in the direction they had come from. When they got back, Duo turned sharp and floored it all the way back towards the hideous car in the middle of the road. "What do you think you're doing DuO!!" "Hang on!" Duo felt Heero's grasp around him tighten and he smiled to himself with a contented sigh. Duo raised the front tire up and continued to speed towards the car. "AAAAAAHHHHH!! THAT LUNATIC IS GOING TO HIT US!!!" screeched Relena. "You hanging on Hee-chan?" "Yes. And why are you calling me Hee-chan?" "Good. Here we GO!" Duo used the car as a ramp and sent them flying over it. "ARRRRRGGGG!!! HE'LL PAY FOR THAT! YOU JUST WAIT TILL THE TALENT SHOW!" "Oh. oh ahahahahahahaha. Did you SEE her face?!?! She thought I wasn't gonna stop and hit her! oh man that was great!" "Hn. Errrr, where'd you learn to do that Duo?" "Ahhh I like to experiment. I haven't really done that in a long time...." "WHAT?!?!" "Ehehehehe." Duo catwalked some more and Heero put a death grip on Duo. "Uhh...Hee...chan..could ... you.... loosen... your grip a bit....... I can't breathe." "Oh. Ack! gomen." "Phew. Any longer and I would've passed out. Its getting late. I better get you back home." They flew down the road for Heero's. When they got there, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were all standing there waiting. "Took you long enough Yuy. We're all set for the talent show, we just came to drop off your guitar. But noone was home. o.O!" "Uhh Heero I got to get going. I'll see you at the talent show. Meet me outside at 9. Laters!" Duo kissed Heero on the cheek and sped off into the darkness. "Come on in guys." Heero opened the door to his house and shut the door and locked it behind all of them. they headed for downstairs and Heero's room. When they had all seated themselves in his room, they just stared at him. "Uhhh, Heero.. uhh who....who was that?" Stuttered Quatre "........??" "Yes was it him or were you wrong, but Yuy is never wrong." "You'll find out when he wants you to know.Till then thats our secret." **** The next night- Outside 9 o'clock before the talent show**** That night Heero and the rest of the "T" Birds waited outside for the well what people started to call the Fire Hawk. "Didn't he say that he would meet you here at 9 tonight?" "Yes Quatre." "But its past 9 already." "I know Quatre." "He's late." "I know. Shut Up Quatre!" "........??" "Shut up Trowa! and don't even think about it Wufei." "Wha?? I didn't say nothin." "No. But you were gonna say something." (Onna! you made me sound like DUO!!...... Yes is there a problem?.......YES!STUPID ONNA. I AM NOT DUO!!...Well if you have a problem. Take it up with my muse.... ALL: YOU DON'T HAVE A MUSE! ..... errrrr sure I do.. Duo is writting the story with me.... Duo: Hay! leave me outta this!... Wufei:MAXWELL!!!......I DIDN'T DO IT!!!) After about 10 more minutes of waiting, Duo finally pulled up in front of them, with his helmet and goggles. "Hey Heero. "Hello stranger."Heero said with a smirk. Not more than 2 minutes later the Pink Ladies car pulled up. "That's that loser that used my car as a ramp and stole MY Heero! GET 'EM!" The car squeeled towards Duo and the "T" Birds. "Gah! Doesn't that damn brod ever give up?!? I guess I'll catch you later. Seeya!" and with that Duo zoomed off down an alley way. "RELENA!!!!"gowled/roared Heero. "I'll be right back Heero. Just need to teach that punk a lesson.!!!" She said as they sped off after Duo. "Come on!" They all got on their bikes and followed them. Duo continued on never looking back. The road had baracades up and a sign had been put up saying "Deadmans Curve" witha skull and crossbone. Duo cat walked through the signs and quickened his pace in order to make the jump. He reved his engine one last time and flew over the small jump just before the drop, landing safely on the other side, easily a 100 feet from one side to the other. Relena and her flunkies pulled up moments later with Heero,Trowa, Quatre and Wufei close behind them. Relena looked over the edge horified. "I...I. I thought he'd slow up. I didn't mean to kill him. It's not my fault that he didn't slow up. Is it?" Everyone shputed ather at the same time "YES!" Heero ran over to the edge and looked down, mortified to see that nothing remained and angry beyond comprehension. He felt around for his gun in the back of his jeans. He then called to Relena in a very sexy tone, just to get her attention of course. "Oh, Relena...." "Yesss Heero."She looked at him longingly. "OMAE O KOROSU!"Hero sneered. "HOW DARE YOU!! OMAE O KOROSU!"He was filled with rage and felt like half of his body was dead. He pulled his gun out from its hidding spot and aimed it at Relena. He glared at her some more, then fired. She fell to the ground, he lifeless body making a soft *thump* on the ground. "Uhhh. We better get back, we have a talent contest to win. Come on Heero."Quatre nudged him a bit from his anger enraged trance. "Huh.?? Oh, oh ya. Lets go." The car drove ahead of them back to the school, but before Heero left he took another sad look back at the spot where his one true love had died because of that bitch that layed dead in the mud, where she belonged. With a sigh Heero and his friends went back to the school. ****At the talent contest**** Quatre, Trowa and Wufei spent a long time trying to get Heero's mind out of the gutter. "Heero. He's gone. There's nothing we can do and we have placed judgement on Relena, so lets concentrate on winning that prize. Shall we?" "Hn." "Oh no. He's back to that again!! Damn you Relena He was actually HAPPY before you KILLED his love!!!!!!!" this time it was Trowa who had to calm down Quatre. "He can't be dead. There was nothing down there." In the background someone had anounced that the "T" Bones were up. They walked on stage and Heero still had a dazed look, so Trowa had to take over his part. they started to sing. "We're going prowlin..walk talk like a "T" Bird... Prowlin... walk talk like a "T" Bird..." This continued for a while then stopped. Heero had slumped to the floor and started to sing something on his own... "What will I do? No more secret rondevue? How can I live without you in my arms? If only I could turn back the hands of time wwhoa oh oooo whoa oohhh.. Our love will turn back the hands of time." Heero sees Duo standing ontop of a huge pile of bikes with his shining on the top, him standing beside it. "Heero. Don't cry. I love you. You are the only one who can keep our love alive." said the mythical Duo. "But I can't go on. Not without you here. I don't know if I can make it on my own." "I miss you too. You must live for the both of us now." Heero walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Heero I'll always be with you. Don't give up on me now. I love you. Keep beleiving in me and we'll make it through this" With that the vision in Heero's head vanished and he slumped to the ground, head hung. Everyone was silent for a moment then erupted in applause. The creepy old woman came out from behind the cutain and all the contestants came on stage. "And the winners of the contest are the "T" Bones!" "Thats Birds" Quatre corrected her. "Stupid onna."Wufei muttered. "And the King and Queen of the Lanna K lanna Luow (errr sorry but the pronounciation for that is Lawn-eh K Lawn-eh Lue OW! ALRIGHT WHO DID THAT!!... Ehehehe... DUO! GET BACK HERE!!!) are... Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft." "Uhhh.. Excuse me mam.. but Relena is err dead....."Quatre said a little timidly. "Wha? Who did that??" "I did." Heero stated flatly. "Errrr.. Oh well.. I guess this year we only have a king!" ****2 days later at the luow**** Everyone is dancing around in conga lines, according to respectable groups. Heero is trailing everyone else, still looking glum. They pass the twins and they talk to eachother "You know its guys like that that give summer fun a bad name." The look at Heero. He hears them say this and stalks over to them gun drawn. "Eeeep!" and they run off... The sky darkens and the torches are lit. People are dancing around the pool on the edge. the same creepy old lady could be heard in the backgroud. "And as the sun sets on the lanna k lanna luow we would ask that the king take his respectable place in the center of the pool of enchantment." Heero is dressed in black leather pants and a deep blue silk shirt, that is open and flowing. Six guys come out carrying Heero into the center of the pool. Suddenly a rumbling noise is heard. Through the shakes that surrounded the area came craterface and his group deciding to cause greif. They raced around in circles, knocking this over and sending everyone into the edges of the luow. Une, Dorothy, and Sally threw stuffed animals at them while Quatre, Trowa and Wufei tried hitting them with cakes and pies.(*Smirks* I can see them doing that hehehehe.... ALL:QUIET AND GET WRITTING!.. yeessshhh fine fine..) While all of this is going on Heero is trying to get out of the center of that damn pool. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the same familiar helmet and goggles pooped up ontop of a still standing building, wearing black leather pants that matched Heero's maybe a tad tighter (*DROOLS*) and an open vest that was of course made of leather. The figure jumped down and disappeared while everyone still kept their attention on that area. Even Craterface had stopped his terrorizign for a minute. A loud rumble was heard and the black and silver decaled lightning bolt bike shot outta the darkness like a bat outta hell. He raced passed craterface, which didn't help his mood any. 


End file.
